


Scorpio.

by Reiven2017



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty isn't perfect, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Drugs, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love/Hate, losses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven2017/pseuds/Reiven2017
Summary: They started with hatred and a tense silence between them. Then there was a heavy realization, mistakes and a lot of unspoken, but such correct thoughts. They ended up lying in each other's arms, Jughead Jones, the violent and dangerous leader of the snake gang, and Elizabeth Cooper, a man without a name but with a long past.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 3





	Scorpio.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been stuck in my head for a long time and I was just on the verge of breaking down, knowing that it wasn't written. All in all, welcome to my world of Betty Cooper without pink.

She was just a stupid girl. She was sure it was a stupid idea. But despite this, she is still sitting on the roof of the building. No, there was no reason or hidden reason for her to go up there. She just wanted to feel the freshness of the wind on her skin, to feel the cells of her skin, which is not possible to feel down there. The sun softly illuminates the space of the gray roof and the gray concrete brightens. She just walks on the edge, without a single thought in her head and feeling a little free. I just like it up there, where no sounds reach, where there is absolutely no one and nothing. Where it's just quiet. Sometimes, her heavy breathing and loud thoughts in her head do not give her peace and there is an obsession to jump into that inviting abyss. But at that moment, she stops and just looks down. Her eyes are empty and colorless, and her face just doesn't make sense. If she jumps off, everyone will feel better. She'll get better. She has long been ready to take this small step. She has long known that this is exactly what she needs. But she jerks her head up to the sky. Panting, she looks down at the ground. And then, turning on his heels, he quickly leaves the roof, without turning around or casting a glance at the inviting emptiness. She knows that she will come here again, in the morning at dawn or at night in the dark. She's been doing this for three years.

This morning had not been a good start and he wasn't sure if he would be alive at the end of the day. Jughead was late for class, grumbling at the fucking alarm clock, spilled coffee on his t-shirt, and almost ran into a motorcyclist with all the fuss. Shine. He arrived at the school just as the crowd of students in the courtyard had already passed from the stage of indignation to a bloodthirsty riot about to break the closed gates of the school. Jones scowled at the school, his mind racing, and finally realized what had caused all this, his face hardened and he sighed heavily, moving towards his friends, who were standing in tense silence on the side. He needs a damn cigarette.  
"Good morning, Jonesy." - despite the eternal sarcasm of Tony, her voice was extremely shaky and she nervously bit her nails. Jones looked at her with regret and moved silently, putting his arm around her shoulders, trying to give her a little comfort.  
"Good morning? Sweet Pea smiled wryly, giving Jones an eloquent look and letting the unspoken question hang in the air between them.  
"Calm. I'm sure you can handle the Golden boys... " before he could finish, Toni interrupted quietly ," we're fucked, Jag...we are...they can't just shove us in there, can they? I mean, how can you transfer an entire school so quickly?" Sweet Pea grunted in exasperation and spat angrily on the ground. "May the damn Mayor choke on it." Jughead was coldly silent, trying to ignore the flashes of Peas. He knew about the transfer to Riverdale high long before that.  
It was part of the plan. The connections of the two schools had long been planned by a Measure and every detail in this case was literally perfect, with the exception of small things, so to say small garbage, these two schools hated each other from birth. Southside and Riverdale were like two sides of a coin. One anointed with gold, the other burned in the dark. Jughead, like the rest of Southside, breathed hatred towards Riverdale, and he also cursed everyone in the circle when he found out about this fucking transfer. He was angry, annoyed, and the least he wanted to do was lose his temper and not kill someone. He even met with the Mayor on this issue. The power and status Of the king of Serpents gave him some very useful privileges and he expected to use them, but the damn old woman like a goat rested her horns and did not want to retreat. Supposedly it will finally bring peace between the parties and blah blah blah. It would bring chaos and even more anger, and Jones wasn't sure that no one would get hurt. In particular, he was personally going to punch some of the Golden boys of Riverdale high in the face. If the inevitable was weighing on him, at least he was going to take advantage of it. His lips curved in a venomous smile,and his eyes flashed dangerously. Pea and Tony looked at him blankly, but Jughead chose to ignore them.

Jughead shook his head to clear the jitters from his body as his gaze landed on the huge gates of Riverdale high. He shouldn't be nervous as a Junior standing here. He has a whole gang of Snakes behind him, and thick black skin on his shoulders, and he is no longer the same downtrodden boy who worries about meeting strangers. He knew that a warm welcome was not worth waiting for and knew exactly what would be bad, but he didn't dare show it in front of his people. He should be a leader.

There were dark shadows on his face, a warning glint in his eyes, and a tight line around his mouth as the doors finally opened and he stepped out onto the school floor as the leader. Others followed, leaning warily among themselves. The first thing that came across the look of Jones so it's on a huge number of people. Literally from all sides, he was surrounded by the hateful mixed with curiosity views of the "Golden disciples". In the distance, the crows stood in their blue-and-gold jackets, talking to each other and throwing venomous chuckles in their direction. For a moment, Jag felt like he was in a zoo, and the audience looked at them as if they were a special kind of animal. He straightened up menacingly, his chin shot up, and the rest of the Snakes followed suit. He won't let these "Golden boys" even take a step in their direction. He doesn't vouch for the consequences. Two girls came out in front of them. One is bright red, the other dark. They folded their arms gracefully and stood in front of them. Sweet Pea, who was standing to one side, looked at them quizzically, and Toni arched a questioning eyebrow.  
"And so, friends, welcome to Riverdell high. My name is Veronica Lodge. the dark-haired woman sang sweetly, haughtily inspecting everyone with her eagle eyes. As soon as one of them finished, the other continued, not hiding her distaste for Snakes. "Cheryl blossom. "  
" and why do we need your names?" Toni asked mockingly, not bothering with their tone. Cheryl and Veronica looked at each other and said, " I'm sorry."  
"Oh, trust me, baby, you'll need them. And so, so as not to make steps to despair, we will explain immediately."This is our school and we decide who will study and who will not. So please don't spoil our school with your pathetic co-existence. Nicknames of drugs, fights, and generally try to be seen as little as possible. blossom hissed as she casually examined her scarlet manicure. Jones narrowed his eyes angrily at this remark, and looked around with a dangerous gaze. There were cheers and Boos from the crowd, and Jughead could tell from the reaction that he had just met the local elite. Sweet Pea next to him twitched aggressively and the other Snakes perked up when they clearly didn't like the treatment. The moment was a minute from catastrophy when Jones surprised everyone silently nodded to Veronica and Cheryl. They narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously, but also nodded in response, remaining satisfied with this answer. Blossom snapped her fingers and a crumpled girl stepped out of the crowd, nervously adjusting her glasses. "This Is Ethel. Ethel will be your guide and help you deal with the departments. On this, I have the honor to take my leave."They abruptly and synchronously turned on their heels and tossed their hair aside, walked along the corridors. In place with them, as the leaders left and the rest of the crowd, leaving only a nervous Ethel in the middle of the corridor. Jughead sighed heavily, and Toni looked at Ethel with regret. And the day has only just begun.

When Ethel finally mumbled and stammered out almost every word, Jughead wanted her dead. Toni smiled gently at his comment. How can you mumble so much? He took an exasperated bite of his sandwich while sitting in the dining room surrounded by his Kites. Almost all the lessons had already passed and the attention on them was still overwhelming. He was sure that all of Riverdale would be buzzing about it for at least a week. All eyes were on them, and Toni hissed in exasperation. "Really? Do they even blink?" she gave a few menacing looks as she looked around. "Calm Down, Topaz. Let a herd of gorillas feed their curiosity."in response, Jughead received the chuckles of his friends and their rare smile for the day. He continued to calmly eat his Burger, focusing on a single point on the wall, when he heard something spilled next to him, and then Tony's choice swearing. She was glaring at the man, trying to wipe the spilled cocktail from her new jacket, when Sweet Pea survo jumped up with her, breathing through his nose. The situation escalated and tension literally hung in the air between them when Jughead found Reggie Mantle standing there, smiling smugly and holding an empty cocktail glass. Jughead's eyes slashed blue and yellow, and his fists clenched involuntarily as he rose from his seat, as did Sweet. Bulldogs. Sports scum. It was only by an effort of will and the voice of reason in the corridor that he had kept his Snakes from playing with the yellow boys, but now his nerves were bare, and a thin ribbon of irritation and anger was creeping down his throat, slowly blocking his mind. He knew it wouldn't end well.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I accidentally." his voice was literally saturated with falsehood, and a proud gleam in his eyes was immediately evident. Jughead came dangerously close to neem when he felt Toni nudge him, glancing over the Bulldogs ' backs. Red and black dotted the end of the table. Sherrill and Veronica. Their new acquaintances. He squinted at them angrily, knowing that the two of them were watching everything intently. He won't even be surprised if he finds out that they're the ones who set this up. He turned his attention back to Reggie when He spoke. And it would have been better if he had kept quiet. "Although, you and not in the first be in slops." on azlu went wave of whispers and Jughead with Sweet PI were already on half way to nim as from the side heard a hoarse, but confident voice.  
"Leave them alone, mantle." Jughead paused for a moment when he was attracted to the man. More precisely, a girl. She was sitting in the shade at the far end of the room, her hands clasped in a lock and under her head, her feet propped up on the table. She was sitting alone, wearing dark glasses and a casual outfit, a t-shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair was in disarray around her shoulders and she seemed to be in some stage of drowsiness.  
"Find some other entertainment. Not your level of company, Reggie." Jonm didn't know if this was a positive or negative comment, but he was surprised when Reggie stepped back, snorting angrily in her direction, but then, as if regretting it, quickly fell silent and left, turning on his heel.


End file.
